


Slow hands

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Worship, Dragons, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Explore eachothers body





	Slow hands

Charlie sighed contently, snuggling further to Neville. They just had their first sexual moment in their relationship and it was truly perfect. Neville had been a gentleman the whole time.

Fingers trailing over his side made him squirm slightly, before he lay still again. Now he could feel fingertips running over his scars, tracing them one by one.

"You wish to know about them" he asked, looking up half.

At these words the movements stopped for a moment before continuing again.

"If you want to tell me. If you're comfortable with it than yes I would like to know.".

Charlie smiled, laying back down before starting to talk.

"Most are from my work with the dragons. As you know it's not the safest. And especially the dragons who come in new are well agitated. So they spit fire or scratch you, it hurts but the scars are all that remains."

He heard Neville humming in agreement, tracing his fingers to the one scar he didn't get from working with dragons.

"That's one from a rough quidditch match. Ravenclaw beater pulled a nasty trick, fell down quite some distance. They say it was needed to stop the swelling but it's just a tiny one" he smiled at the memory, "and we did win the match so".

At this Neville chuckled, before a kiss was placed on top of Charlie's head.

Hands kept exploring his body, getting to know all the spots, and slowly Charlie started to explore Neville's body as well.

He stopped at the scars on his upper body, able for the most to guess where Neville got them. His little sister telling about the horrors when Snape was headmaster. Yet Neville started to talk, not looking down at Charlie.

"As you probably already guessed they're from the Carrows. They said it would keep me from misbehaving. But it would have never stopped me. Rather me than those young children. Yes it was horrible and awful, but I kept the first years safe. As far as I could".

At this Charlie started to trace patterns, slowly moving downwards to a scar on Neville's hip.

"That's one from one of my outbursts from accidental magic. I'm not sure how it happened, but grandma said it was from that".

Charlie smiled at this, nothing more was said. Just them contently holding onto each other. Hands moving over the others body slowly. Utterly happy.


End file.
